silent lament
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Dua prajurit. Dua nyawa. Menanti nasib yang akan datang. "Senang mengenalmu, Eustass-ya." [war au]


**disclaimer : One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda.**

**warning : _war au, typo, OOC, __no bashing chara. _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

* * *

Ia tidak akan pernah membunuh manusia.

Itulah sumpah yang terus dijaga di hati Trafalgar Law sampai detik ini. Meski musuh sudah berhasil menembus garis depan dan nyawanya dalam ambang bahaya, ia tidak akan membunuh.

Law tahu cara menarik pelatuk—tentu saja, itu dasar dari dasar pelatihan militer, meskipun dokter, ia juga seorang prajurit—tapi tak akan pernah kau saksikan Law mengarahkan moncong senjata ke kepala musuh. Melumpuhkan sudah cukup.

"Dokter! Tolong! Ia tidak bernapas!"

Keadaan gawat. Pasukan terdepan sudah dibantai. Kalau sampai musuh mengalahkan garda tengah, mereka tidak bisa lagi berlindung di parit. Pertarungan jarak dekat tidak menguntungkan mereka.

Entah sudah berapa ratus—atau ribu?—prajurit kehilangan nyawa, baik dari pihak lawan maupun kawan. Tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan di medan pertarungan. Yang dapat diselamatkan tidak banyak. Padahal Law yakin di antara tumpukan tubuh itu, masih ada yang bernapas.

Suara tembakan berhenti, pun ledakan dan teriakan.

"Dokter! Mau kemana!?"

Kesempatan. Mungkin musuh memutuskan untuk mundur. Ia melompat dari parit pertahanan. Tiap detiknya berharga. Hidup dan matinya seseorang bergantung pada waktu yang ia pegang. Ia harus menyelamatkan semua yang masih hidup.

Di saat yang sama, seorang prajurit melakukan hal serupa. Dengan pistol di tangan, ia merangsek maju.

Namun ia salah. Musuh kembali menghujani mereka dengan peluru. Kali ini dua kali lipat jumlahnya. Granat meledak beberapa meter di depannya. Law terpelanting ke belakang. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menggores tubuhnya.

Kepalanya terbentur dan sekarang sakit bukan main. Telinganya berdenging. Aneh, dari semua ingar bingar ini, detak jantungnya terdengar paling keras.

Bom asap dilemparkan. Kemudian suara teriakan menyuruh mundur terdengar. Law berusaha berdiri. Di saat itulah sesuatu tertangkap matanya.

"HEI!" Law berteriak sampai dadanya sakit. "Hei! Kau! Mundur!"

Percuma, suaranya kalah oleh desingan peluru.

Prajurit yang tadi masih berdiri. Menyeringai lebar. Hampir tak terlihat di balik tebalnya asap. Tengah membalas tembakan padahal jarak pandang tak sampai satu meter.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Jika asap menghilang, dia hanya akan jadi sarang peluru.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak!?" Law tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia berlari tersaruk-saruk dan menarik prajurit itu mundur.

"Dok!?" prajurit itu terkejut. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini!?"

"Mundur!" Law tersengal. "Perintah untuk mundur sudah dikeluarkan!"

Prajurit itu mendorong Law menjauh. "Tidak akan! Kubunuh mereka semua!"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau cari mati, hah!?" Law meraung, asap akan segera menghilang dan nasib yang menanti sudah dapat dipastikan. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh mati di sini, masih banyak prajurit yang harus ia obati—

"Memang! Pergilah—"

Lanjutan perkataan prajurit berambut merah itu tak terdengar lagi. Sesuatu meledak di depan mereka.

* * *

Jika ia mati, yang disalahkannya adalah prajurit sinting itu. Betapa mudahnya membuang nyawa sedangkan ribuan prajurit lain berharap sebaliknya!

Law tidak terkejut, ia sudah sering menyaksikan tipe-tipe prajurit seperti ini. Perang membuat mereka gila. Lebih baik segera mati memberikan perlawanan terakhir daripada hidup tersiksa.

Mereka pikir dengan menyerang maju seorang diri, hanya bermodalkan semangat ingin mati adalah perbuatan heroik?

Tidak. Mereka hanya akan mati konyol.

* * *

Law tersadar. Rupanya ia masih hidup, meski sakit menyarang tubuh. Si prajurit sinting ada di sebelahnya. Law menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Kenapa mereka berada di hutan?

"Parit pertahanan dibombardir pesawat tempur." prajurit itu menjawab tatapan Law. "Kau tidak menduganya kan? Aku juga." ia tertawa getir. "Sepertinya itu pesawat yang sama dengan pesawat yang telah meluluhlantahkan dua kota di Utara."

"Tiga kilometer jauhnya aku menyeretmu sampai sini. Entah bagaimana musuh tidak menembak ketika kita mundur ke hutan. Sepertinya mereka fokus menyerang parit. Untuk sementara, kita aman di sini."

Law menarik napas. Tidak jadi marah padanya. Ia meringis kala dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan. "Kenapa ... kita hanya berdua?"

Prajurit itu hanya diam dan menatap Law tepat di matanya.

* * *

Kondisi si prajurit cukup parah daripada yang ia kira.

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu pertolongan pertama. Kita harus segera membawamu ke rumah sakit secepatnya."

Ia malah tergelak. "Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Aku mau bertempur sampai mati."

Law tidak berkomentar. Ia melepaskan seragam tentara hijau tua dari tubuhnya. Satu luka tembak dan lengan kiri yang hilang.

Law mengeluarkan peralatannnya dari tas pinggang."Kenapa lenganmu?"

"Terkena granat."

Law mengernyit. Bukan. Bekasnya terlalu rapi kalau benar terkena pecahan granat.

Prajurit itu memahami ekspresi sang dokter. "Dagingnya membusuk. Mau bagaimana lagi."

Keputusan yang tepat. Infeksi dapat menyebar cepat dan menyebabkan kematian. Amputasi adalah satu-satunya cara.

"Perban saja tidak cukup. Kau juga harus membersihkannya." Law melepaskan perban kotor yang terbebat asal-asalan. "Aku akan menjahitnya. Tahan sebentar."

Si prajurit mengangguk. Tidak bergerak sesentipun kala ujung jarum menembus kulitnya berkali-kali.

Selesai. Kini tinggal luka tembak di atas dada kanan.

"Pelurunya masih di dalam. Kau beruntung peluru itu tidak mengenai organ vitalmu. Aku akan menyuntikmu jadi tidak akan terasa sakit waktu kuambil pelurunya."

"Tunggu."

Law menghentikan gerakannya. "Apa?"

"Berapa banyak anestesi yang kaupunya?"

"Tinggal ini."

Prajurit itu berpikir sejenak. "Simpan saja. Kalau aku tertangkap, gunakan itu untuk membiusku hingga tewas."

Law mendengkus. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyalahgunakannya, prajurit. Tidak di bawah pengawasanku."

* * *

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu. Yang mereka tahu yaitu bahwa petang telah menjelang. Si prajurit belum bisa bergerak. Berdoa saja posisi mereka terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau musuh.

Mereka telah sepakat untuk mulai berjalan setelah matahari terbenam. Terpaksa, lebih tinggi kemungkinan musuh menemukan mereka ketika terang benderang daripada saat malam.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu mengobatiku, Dok." sahut si prajurit sembari memperhatikan bekas jahitannya.

"Mana bisa seorang dokter mengabaikan pasien yang terluka di depan mata?"

"Cepat atau lambat, aku bakal mati." ia tergelak lagi.

Law mendecih.

"Kalau kau ingin mati konyol seperti tadi, kau tidak bisa bertarung."

"Tujuanku menjadi tentara memang untuk mati, bukan untuk bertarung. Meskipun begitu, kalau aku terbunuh saat melarikan diri, mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku?"

"Mati ya mati saja. Mayat tidak punya harga diri."

"Woah, tak kusangka bisa mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, Dok."

Law mendengkus lagi. Prajurit sinting ini membuatnya senewen. Ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini dan mengobati tentara lain yang terluka. Apakah ada yang berhasil kabur? Pasti ada. Tidak mungkin bom itu menghanguskan semuanya.

Empat puluh lima kilometer jauhnya di Selatan medan pertempuran, ada sebuah kota; benteng paling luar tempat mereka berangkat. Jika mereka mencapai kota itu, mereka akan selamat.

* * *

Sudah dua jam sejak matahari terbenam dan sudah selama itu pulalah mereka mulai berjalan ke Selatan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Law menoleh heran. "Kukira sejak tadi kau sudah tahu namaku." prajurit itu hanya terkekeh. "Trafalgar Law." ujar Law pada akhirnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Trafalgar." ia masih terkekeh. "Kutebak kau sudah membaca nama di _dog tag_ku?" ia menggoyangkan label nama yang terkalung di leher, menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing.

"Ya. Salam kenal juga, Eustass Kid." jawabnya pendek.

Hening lagi. Law menajamkan telinga, barangkali Kid juga begitu. Siapa tahu terdengar kokangan senjata atau deru pesawat tempur. Ataupun gemericik aliran sungai. Jika tidak menemukan sumber air segera, mereka bisa melemah karena dehidrasi.

Kid prajurit tangguh; adalah hal pertama yang disadari oleh Law. Kehilangan sebelah lengan dan tak sekalipun keluhan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Sanggup bertarung dan berjalan sejauh ini kendati kehilangan banyak darah.

Lelaki yang lebih memilih mati daripada tertangkap, yang telah menyerahkan semuanya pada takdir.

Law sendiri beruntung. Luka paling parah yang ia derita hanyalah luka gores.

"Hei," Kid memanggil, agak ragu-ragu. "Kau masih punya ... seseorang yang menunggu di luar sana?"

Beberapa saat hening. "Ada ... beberapa."

Gelap, dan nada suara Law seolah bergaung di udara. Kid tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"Eustass-ya, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku tadi. Dan ...," ia juga bimbang, "boleh aku bertanya?"

Kid sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan terima kasih yang tiba-tiba ini. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin mati?"

Prajurit berambut merah itu terdiam sejenak. Tidak menyangka Law benar-benar menanyakan hal itu. "Perang merampas semuanya, kau tahu? Keluarga, teman, tempat tinggal, pekerjaan. Jadi, tak ada alasan lagi untuk hidup."

"Kau menyakitiku hanya dengan berkata seperti itu."

Kid tertawa lagi. "Kalau begitu tak usah bertanya, hahaha."

"Tapi sekarang aku punya alasan." celetuk Kid. "Kau."

Law memasang tampang tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau melibatkan siapa-siapa dalam rencana bunuh diriku. Kau harus kuantarkan ke tempat yang aman terlebih dahulu."

Law tidak berkata apa-apa. Jadi itu alasannya prajurit sinting pantang mundur ini rela kabur meski bertentangan dengan prinsipnya.

"Masih ada yang menunggumu, Law. Lagipula kau ini dokter militer. Kemampuanmu dibutuhkan. Prajurit cacat sepertiku tak dibutuhkan lagi."

* * *

Ketakutan terbesar saat ini tidak terletak pada belantara hutan. Karena sebenarnya hutan menyediakan makanan darurat yang mudah ditemukan. Binatang liar pun bukan level para tentara.

Bukan juga dingin, selama mereka tetap bergerak, tak akan jadi masalah. Bukan pula gelap. Selama terus berpegangan tangan dan mengacu pada kompas, mereka tidak akan tersesat.

Yang mereka khawatirkan adalah musuh yang bisa saja menyergap tiba-tiba.

Tengah malam, keduanya beristirahat. Kira-kira sudah duapertiga perjalanan. Untuk ukuran prajurit yang baru direkrut setelah perang meletus dengan pelatihan kurang dari enam bulan, mereka sangat kuat.

"Trafalgar."

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti sudah memikirkan adanya kemungkinan kalau ternyata kota telah ditaklukan."

Manik hitam dan merah bersitatap, saling bertukar pahitnya kenyataan. Mereka tahu, satu-satunya harapan mungkin sudah lenyap. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi yang terburuk.

"Tentu." jawab Law.

"Lalu menurutmu, bagaimana?"

Law menghela napas. "Tidak tahu. Aku ini cuma dokter, bukan ahli strategi." tatapannya kini lurus ke atas, menatap langit yang tertutup oleh dedaunan. "Tapi menurutku, kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Menurutmu bagaimana?" ia melirik Kid.

"Sama. Tidak tahu juga. Kalau kota sudah diduduki, mau kemana lagi? Aku tidak mau kabur."

* * *

Ada suara. Bukti bahwa mereka hampir sampai, beberapa ratus meter lagi. Ada cahaya menyilaukan yang menelusup di antara dedaunan.

Kota itu sudah di depan mata.

Kid berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Law. "Dengarkan aku. Sudah waktunya."

Mereka akan bertaruh nyawa; jika kota telah diduduki, otomatis mereka terkepung dan tamat sudah. Namun jika sebaliknya, mereka selamat.

"Karena kita tidak bisa mengetahui dari sini, aku akan ke sana duluan. Jika ternyata kota sudah dikuasai musuh, kau kabur. Mengerti?"

Tak disangka, Law menggeleng. "Aku ikut bersamamu."

Perkataan Law membuat Kid mengerutkan dahi. Jelas-jelas tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihaknya.

"Kau bisa mati."

Tapi Law tidak gentar. Kid pikir dirinya tidak tahu konsekuensi dari perbuatannya? Apakah ia mengira, dalam beberapa jam mereka gelap-gelapan menembus hutan, Law tidak berpikir tentang nasibnya?

Segala kemungkinan sudah ia analisis. Bahkan yang paling mustahil sekalipun.

Law sudah berpikir matang-matang, dan ini keputusan finalnya.

"Aku tahu."

Kid menggertakkan gigi. "Kau bilang kau punya keluarga di luar sana, Trafalgar!? Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu!"

Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya.

"Kid." Law menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau pernah mengatakan ada kota di Utara yang dijatuhi bom, kau ingat?"

Awalnya lelaki berambut merah itu terdiam, kemudian matanya melebar. Terkejut. Tidak percaya. Ada jeda panjang menyesakkan. "Trafalgar, jangan bilang ..."

"Entah, Eustass-ya, mungkin aku sama denganmu sekarang. Lagipula, aku tak mau menelantarkan pasienku."

Sebenarnya, ia sudah muak dengan perang.

* * *

"Kau ada senjata?" Kid bertanya.

Law mengangguk, menunjukkan pistol yang bersarung di pinggang. "Tapi—"

"Aku tahu." potong Kid. "Aku tahu kau seperti apa. Aku tahu kau dokter sebelum prajurit. Melumpuhkan musuh—apakah aku bisa mengandalkanmu?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah." Kid memandang lekat wajah Law selama beberapa detik, kemudian berpaling ke depan.

Ya. Law tahu ia mungkin akan mati hari ini. Atau—apakah ia boleh optimis?—mungkin juga ia tidak jadi mati hari ini.

"Senang mengenalmu, Eustass-ya."

Tapi paling tidak, prinsip hidupnya akan terus ia junjung sampai saat terakhir. Ini sudah cukup. Mati konyol pun tak jadi masalah.

"Dalam aba-abaku. Aku akan menghitung mundur." ucap Kid.

Perang telah merenggut segalanya.

"Tiga."

Dan ia siap menyerahkan semua yang tersisa dari dirinya.

"Dua."

Ia tidak takut.

"... satu."

.

.

.

_**end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_a/n : halo! ini fic pertama saya di fandom one piece dengan otp kesayangann~_

_terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca! silakan beri kritik, saran, maupun komentar jika berkenan!_

_—2/7/2019_


End file.
